Les Hunger Games
by WanderingChild500
Summary: So what if all the tributes for the Hunger Games were from different musicals. And our district tributes from district 12 are Eponine and Enjolras. Warning there may be some E/E
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Hunger Games or Les Miserables**

Les Hunger Games

District 1- Sweeny Todd, Tributes: Sweeny Todd, Nellie Lovett

District 2- Phantom of the Opera Tributes: Erik, Meg

District 3- Chicago Tributes: Billy Flynn, Velma Kelly

District 4- South Pacific: Joseph Cable, Liat

District 5- Wicked: Boq, Glinda

District 6- Newsies: Jack Kelly, Medda Larkson

District 7- Rent: Benny Coffin III, Maureen Johnson

District 8- Anything Goes: Reno Sweeny, Moonface Martin

District 9- The Little Mermaid: Sebastian, Ursula

District 10- West Side Story: Riff, Anybodys

District 11- Mama Mia: Sky, Sophie

District 12- Les Miserables: Enjolras, Eponine Thenardier

Chapter 1 Reaping Day

Eponine Thenardier slowly opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through her cracked and dirty window. She felt her younger sister Azelma stir next to her. She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling of her family's small home. Today was not going to be a good day, worse than usual, today was reaping day. The day when two people will be picked from every district to compete in the Hunger Games. Only one person came out alive.

"Eponine, are you awake?" Azelma whispered Eponine turned her head to look at her sister. Azelma was only 15; this was her third year having her name in the draw. It was their younger brother's Gavroche's first year at age 12, and Eponine's second to last year at 17.

"Yes, I'm scared. But everyone is scared today." Azelma gave a small chuckle.

"Everyone but our parents. They don't care what we do." It was true their parents just cared about money. Which there wasn't much of in district 12. Eponine slowly got up and put her feet on the cold, rough wood floor.

"I'm gonna go out for a little bit. Try and keep Gavroche calm, it's his first year." Eponine said pulling on her tattered pants.

Eponine left the house and walked to the wealthier part of district 12. Soon she was sitting with her best friend, Marius Pontmercy. Marius was a year older than Eponine. It was his last year being in the draw.

"How's Gavroche handling his first year?" Marius asked. Eponine ran her hand through her greasey hair.

"If he gets picked I'm going to volunteer."

"If Cosette gets picked I'll volunteer." Marius said with a dreamy look in his eye. Eponine rolled her eyes; Cosette was Marius's girlfriend. Marius looked at his watch.

"Better go get ready." Eponine stood up dusting off her pants.

"See ya, at the reaping." With that Eponine started walking back home. When Eponine got back to her house she could hear her parents arguing about something .She didn't stand around to listen. Eponine went into her room. Were Azelma was getting ready with Gavroche. Eponine went over the closet and pulled out her nice skirt and blouse. Then went over to the washbowl and washed the grime off her face. When she was looked her reflection in the mirror. She then looked at her hair. It was dark brown and went down to her waist she grabbed her hair ribbon and tied her hair up in a ponytail. It was time to leave for the reaping. Eponine took Gavroche's hand and led her siblings to the town square. Her stomach tying it's self in knots.

Eponine's POV:

Soon I was standing in the square, my arms protectively around Azelma and Gavroche. I looked up at the stage, the mayor of the district Jean Valjean sat up there along with Fantine the only women in our district to ever win the games. She was also Cosette's mother. Soon the district escort Musichetta a women from the capitol came on to the stage. She smiled I thought it was kinda disturbing.

"Welcome everyone to the 99th Hunger Games, Now before we select the brave young tributes…" I zoned out for the rest of the speech. Then the Panem anthem played. It was now time for the reaping.

"Ladies first." Musichetta said walking over to one of the large bowls filled with names. I held my breath as she stuck her hand in taking her time as she fished around soon she drew a name I tighten my hold on Azelma's shoulder I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Marius along with his friend Coufeyrac. I give him a smile and turn as the escort reaches the microphone. She opens the paper and then says clearly into the microphone,

"Eponine Thenardier." I go completely numbed. I look around hoping that someone will volunteer. No one does. I hear Azelma and Gavroche crying as the head peacekeeper Javert grabs me and pulling me towards the stage I look back seeing that Coufeyrac is holding Gavroche back. Soon I'm up on stage. I don't realize it but I've been crying the whole time. Soon the second name is picked I watch as Musichetta opens the little piece of paper and smiles.

"Enjolras Phillips." I look as a tall boy with blond hair approaches the stage. He is soon next to me I shake his hand and we are then taken by Javert to the justice building.

Enjolras's POV.

Reaping day, the worst day of the year. Luckily it was my last year with my name in the draw. Hopefully I wouldn't get drawn. I watched as the escort came on stage and did all of her performance crap. Soon she drew the first name and read of the name, Eponine Thenardier, I knew her vaguely she was friends with Marius and had two younger sibling. I watched as they dragged the sobbing girl up to the stage. I felt a little sorry for her. Soon the second name was being drawn. I held my breath. As she read the name, then as she said, "Enjolras Phillips." Into the microphone. I clenched my fist and started making my way up to the stage. When I was up on stage I got a good look at my fellow tribute. Eponine was tall and skinny; her blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. I shook her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, as we were lead of the stage.

**Enjolras is Ramin Karimloo, and Eponine is Samantha Barks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Saying Good Bye & Hello Capitol

Eponine was left in a room so she could say good-bye to friends and family. The first two too see her were Azelma and Gavroche. They rushed to their sister and embraced her.

"Hey." Eponine said through her tears. "Everything will be all right."

Gavroche looked up at his older sister.

"How can you say that Ponine, 24 people go in and only one person comes out." It was then that the peacekeepers came in, their time was up. The next people in were Marius with his girl friend Cosette. Eponine embraced her friends. Cosette took Eponine's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my mom's your mentor. She'll teach you all that you need to know." Eponine nodded. Marius took Eponine's hand.

"Why don't Azelma and Gavroche come stay at my house for all of this." Eponine nodded with that Marius and Cosette left. They rest of her visitors were friends. When everyone was gone. She and Enjolras were taken to the train. Soon they were sitting in a lavish train compartment. Eponine looked at Enjolras out of the corner of her eye. Basically he was tall, had dark brown hair and eyes, he was very handsome. They soon felt the train start moving faster and faster. Enjolras was the first to brake the silence between them.

"Are you scared?" he asked turning to look at Eponine. She nodded,

"Terrified." Enjolras looked out the window. "Me to."

"Well you both are going to have to learn not to show it." They both turned to the speaker. It was their mentor Fantine. She had entered while the two were talking. Fantine was slender, not very tall, she had short brown hair. Her eyes were full of wisdom. No doubt from what she had seen in the arena.

"Lets sit and have a little chat shall we?" Fantine said taking a seat at a table. Eponine and Enjolras also took seats at the table. Fantine looked at both of them.

"So what can you two do?" Eponine shook her head. "I don't know." Fantine turned to Enjolras he also shook his head. Fantine sighed, this was going to take a lot of work.

"What are your special talents. Is there any thing special you two can do."

Eponine looked up, "I'm a pretty good runner." Fantine nodded. "Now we're getting some were."

Enjolras then spoke, "I'm pretty smart, I guess." Fantine looked at the two teenagers.

"This is good, speed and smarts are both good things to have in the arena. With that the three discussed different battle plans soon it was time for the recap to start. Eponine and Enjolras watched as others were picked to fight to the death. When it was over they had compiled a list of all the tributes.

That night Eponine was lying in a bed that was way softer than the one she shared with Azelma, she wondered what her sister and brother were doing right now, they were probably with Marius, that was were she hoped they were. Soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When Eponine woke up the next morning she didn't know were she was. Then the events of the previous day came flooding back. She was on a train to the Capitol to compete in the Hunger Games. Slowly she got up and went into the bathroom and took an actual shower, she had never been in an actual shower. Eponine let the hot water run down letting it wash away all her fears of what was about to come. When she was done, Eponine looked through the drawers in the dresser she finally found a pair of black leggings and a grey tunic. She walked into the dining car Fantine and Musichetta were already there arguing about something. Eponine and Enjolras discovered that their mentor and Escort did not really see eye to eye. Eponine looked at the buffet that was set out before her. She had never seen so much food at one time. Eponine proceeded to fill her plate. Soon after Enjolras also joined them. More plans were discussed. Soon the engineer came on the intercom saying that they would be entering the capitol in about 10 minutes. Eponine and Enjolras got up and looked out the window. They then passed through the tunnel and came out in the capitol. They could hear people cheering for them as they passed. When the train stopped outside of the building that would be home for the next two weeks. They were in the capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tribute Parade.

Eponine and Enjolras were headed off the train and into Remake, were they would get made up or what ever. Eponine was then put into a cubicle dressed in a paper gown soon different stylists were working on her. Her legs were waxed, hair washed, and many other things. Soon she was looking at her reflection in a small hand mirror. Her eyebrows were more shaped her teeth whiter, and her once oily hair now was silky with an all around healthier look to it.

She returned the mirror to one of the prep-team.

"Your stylist will be hear in a few minutes sweetie." She said before leaving with the rest of her team. A few minutes later a man with black eye- liner, black hair, and dressed completely in black entered.

"I'm Montparnasse, I'm going to be your stylist." The man said holding out his hand. Eponine took it.

"Eponine." She said.

"Well, Eponine I need to take measurements for your tribute parade outfit." He said taking a measuring tape from his pocket. Eponine nodded. When he was done Eponine put her clothes back on and was escorted to the elevator. For the rest of the afternoon sitting with Enjolras and Fantine, looking at the other tributes and watching parts of previous parts of games.

Later it was time to get ready for the tribute parade. Eponine and Enjolras went to different rooms. She didn't know why but she was always a little less nervous when she was with Enjolras. She couldn't explain why she felt that way.

Soon her prep- team was working on getting her dressed. Eponine just closed her eyes and waited for them to finish.

"Alright Eponine take a look." Montparnasse said. Eponine opened her and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, she was wearing a black dress that had lots of sequence on the skirt that swirled in an upward pattern and reached her waist were a simple red sachet tied around her waste. Then the sequence were red and the pattern continued. The dress had nude sleeves so it looked there were jewels on her arms. Eponine could barley recognize the girl in the mirror.

"Well, what do you think." Montparnasse asked.

"It's amazing." Eponine said. Her stylist smiled.

"Time to go." Eponine nodded turning away from the mirror. When she met Enjolras at their chariot He was dressed in black pants, black shirt, and a red vest.

"You look amazing." He said looking his fellow tribute up and down." She smiled and also blushed a little too.

"You look really good to." She paused adding, "you'll have all the girls swooning." It was Enjolras's turn to blush. Eponine looked around at the other tributes some looked vicious right then and there. The man from district 1 looked like he wanted to slit his stylist's throat and had a weird white mark in his black hair. The woman from district 3 also had an intimidating look to her. Like she was ready to kill anyone who crossed her. Then there was the man from district 2 for some reason he had a mask that covered half of his face. When he looked her way Eponine quickly averted her eyes.

Soon Eponine and Enjolras were standing in a chariot pulled by two jet-black horses that were pawing the ground in anticipation. Fantine was standing beside them.

"Remember this is the first time they'll be seeing you. So remember to smile you want as many sponsors as you can get." With that she left the two as they waited for the start. Eponine looked at other tributes, the people from district 5 were wearing matching bright green outfits. The boy looked like he was the same age as Gavroche. Then the girl from district 4 looked like she was Azelma's age. Eponine gave a small laugh as she looked at the district 11 tributes, who were making out like they were the only people there. She turned and looked up at Enjolras who was laughing as well at the couple. Soon the gong rang and the parade started. Eponine and Enjolras soon entered the Arena. It was slightly over whelming. Eponine just smiled and waved. Hoping that it would be over soon. Enjolras must have known that she was feeling uncomfortable because he took her hand in his. Strangely it made her feel much more comfortable. When the parade was over the tributes returned to the training center. Eponine went to her room and fell onto the bed tomorrow training started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Training and a Score

Eponine and Enjolras were standing in the elevator going down to the training room. The tips that Fantine had given them fresh in their minds.

"Just experiment till you find something you're good at." The elevator stopped and several other tributes got in. It was the pair from district 4. Then again for district 2. It was a very awkward ride. When Eponine entered the training room she saw the rest of the tributes. After the rules were said everyone went to work. For the next week Eponine tried many things, she found that she was good at fighting with long knives and with the miniature cross bow. This earned both of the tributes from district 3 to take a disliking to her, she learned their names were Billy Flynn and Velma Kelly. She also learned the name of the man in the mask, his name was Erik. One day she was sitting with his partner she was a petite girl Eponine's age. Her name was Meg.

"I hope you don't mind me asking." Eponine said as she and Meg sat at the camouflage station. "But why does your partner wear a mask." Meg looked up from painting her arm then over to were Erik was practicing with some sort rope. She leaned closer to Eponine as though even from across the room Erik could here them from across the room.

"His face is super disfigured." She whispered. The quizzical look she got from Eponine showed she wanted to know more.

"He was born like he is. It also made him kinda unstable in the head." As if to prove her point they heard a loud Crack. They turned to see the head of a dummy rolling on the ground and Erik calmly pulling his noose back. Eponine made a mental note to avoid him at all cost.

Enjolras in the mean time had found that he was very, very good with a spear. One day Enjolras saw Eponine working with long knives he saw her hit her dummy strait in the eye. She was very impressive. She looked over and smiled at him. He felt his cheeks flush red. Then proceeded to drop his spear on his foot. He looked back up to see Eponine laughing with the district 2 girl. The boy from district 7 was standing next to him looked down.

"Smooth man." He said before turning back to his own target. There was something about that girl, she made him feel, not nervous something else. He didn't quite know.

Eponine was working with one of the miniature crossbows when the women from district 3, Velma Kelly came up next to her. She had short black hair that was bobbed, she took up another one of the mini crossbows and shot a moving target strait in the middle of the Dummy's forehead , looking over at Eponine.

"Let's see what you got." She said with a very sly grin, almost like she hoped that Eponine would miss. Eponine turned on the target and shot. She hit the dummy but not on the target. She heard Velma laughing as she walked away.

Finally the last day of training arrived. Eponine and Enjolras and pretty much all of the other tributes were wondering what score they would get from the Gamemakers. But more importantly it was two days until the 24 of them entered the arena. Later that evening, Fantine gave Eponine and Enjolras one last piece of advice,

"Pretend that you are the only one in there, no gamemakers just you." With that the two went to wait for their turn. Since they were from district 12 they would go last.

Eponine sat silently, Enjolras was talking with the couple from district 11. From what Eponine could tell from them was that neither of the two were very bright. Soon they were called in. After the boy Sky went in. Eponine was next. Enjolras looked down at her.

"Hey, you'll do fine." He said. Eponine nodded.

"Lets hope the Gamemakers think so." Then it was Eponine's turn to go in. She took a deep breath and entered the training room. She looked up and saw the Gamemakers sitting in a booth watching her with hungry eyes. First she walked over to the crossbow, loaded it, aimed, and then fired. The miniature arrow wized through the air. Hitting the target in the middle of the bull's eye. She then walked over to the long knives picking them up the went over to one of the moving dummies turning it on. She ducked as it started moving, easily avoiding the arms, soon she saw an opening, stabbing the dummy in the neck, and then finally stabbing it strait in the chest were the heart would be. Eponine placed the knives back on the table. She turned to the Gamemakers, the head Gamemaker thanked her, and she bowed then walked out through the other door. Soon she was back on her floor waiting for Enjolras with Fantine. Soon he arrived and they waited for their scores.

Soon the two announcers came on and started reading off the scores.

For district 1: Sweeny Todd- 11,Nellie Lovett- 8

For district 2: Erik- 12, Meg Giry-6

For district 3: Billy Flynn-9, Velma Kelly-10 Eponine cursed silently, she would have to keep an eye out for her in the Arena.

For district 4: Joseph Cable-10, Liat-4

For district 5: Boq-4, Glinda-6, Eponine had thought that the blond would have done much worse.

For district 6: Jack Kelly-8, Medda Larkson-5

For district 7: Benny Coffmin-4, Maureen Johnson-6

For district 8: Moonface Martin-6, Reno Sweeny-6

For district 9: Sebastian-3, Ursula-7 Enjolras remembered watching the man trying to throw spears and how one nearly took his head off.

For district 10: Riff-8, Anybodys-8. Eponine had seen them both do pretty well with throwing knives, they were pretty good.

For district 11: Sky-4, Sophie-3. No surprise there.

And finally Eponine's score came on Eponine Thenardier-10. This was a complete surprise for Eponine. Enjolras patted her shoulder she smiled at him. Then they read Enjolras's score, 11. Eponine and Enjolras had gotten some of the highest scores. Now they all had to do the interview. Then it would be time for the games.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Interview & The Night Before

The next day Eponine and Enjolras got lots of interview tips from Fantine, they also watched more recaps from previous games. Watching each game made Eponine wonder if she would make it out of the arena. She may have gotten a high score in training but could she actually use her skills to kill people. Maybe she could just stay out of the way some how. No, that wouldn't work. She would go into the arena and fight for her life.

Later when it was time to get ready for the interview. Montparnasse entered carrying the dress that Eponine would wear. Her hair and make up was done he helped her into the dress. It was black, strapless, it was short in the front and had a train in the back, and the material had a sort of ragged look to it. Eponine looked in the mirror. Montparnasse must have known that she was nervous, because he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, they'll love you. Now let's get your shoes on." He said holding up a pair of tall black boots that would reach well up to Eponine's thigh.

"How am I supposed to walk in those?" Eponine said eyeing the tall heal.

"Very carefully." Montparnasse responded. Eponine let out a small sigh.

Later Eponine was standing with Enjolras at the end of a line of tributes waiting for their turn to be interviewed. Enjolras was dressed in a red suit with black trim. Once again they were forced to watch the district 11 tributes making out yet again.

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be the worse part of this whole experience." Eponine said playing with a loose strand of hair. Enjolras looked at her,

"Why?" he asked quizzically. Eponine looked up at him.

"Between you and me, I kinda have some major stage fright." Enjolras put his arm around Eponine's shoulder.

"You'll be fine, it's only 3 minutes. Just pretend that there aren't thousands of people watching you. You were fine when you got your score." Eponine nodded. She felt a little better now. Soon it was her turn to be interviewed. As she entered the stage she could hear the crowd roar. She did her best to tune it out as she shook the interviewer's hand and took a seat.

"Now Eponine you have two younger siblings, isn't that right?" He asked. Eponine nodded.

"Yes, I have a 12 year old brother and a 15 year old sister."

"What are their names?" He said.

"Gavroche and Azelma." Eponine said smiling. "

"Do you have anything to say to them." Eponine gave a slight nod.

"Gavroche, Azelma. You two are the most important people in my life and I love you both so much and will try my hardest to get back to you guys." Eponine said trying to fight back tears at the end.

"You are a very dedicated sister, isn't she dedicated folks." He said turning towards the audience. He got a very loud roar in return. The bell then range signaling that the interview was over.

Eponine walked of stage to were Fantine and Musichetta were standing. Fantine gave Eponine a tissue to dry her eyes with.

"You did very well." Fantine said before turning to watch Enjolras's interview.

"Well Enjolras, you are probably one of our more handsome tributes and I'm sure many of the ladies here agree with that, am I right ladies." He got a lot of applause from probably every women in the audience. Enjolras started to blush.

"So is there anyone special back home?" Enjolras shook his head.

"Nope."

"Really, is there anyone that you like." Enjolras gave a slight chuckle.

"Absolutely no one." The interviewer laughed.

"I'm sure that will change if you win." Enjolras shrugged his shoulders "Maybe."

With that the interview was over. Eponine and Enjolras went back to their floor with Fantine.

"You two better get some rest you'll have a long day tomorrow." With that Fantine went to her room. But Enjolras and Eponine did not go right away.

"I can't believe tomorrow we both may die." Eponine said looking over to Enjolras, he nodded.

"I'm gonna try really hard not to." He said looking down at his hands.

"It's all becoming so real." He said turning to look at Eponine.

"I'm afraid that I'll never go home, I'll never be able to see Azelma and Gavroche again. They are the most important people in my life, now I have to worry that they are going to watch me die on live TV." Eponine said now, as a single tear ran down her cheek. Enjolras didn't really know how to comfort the girl. He didn't have any siblings to worry about. He put his arm around the now sobbing girl and pulled her close. They stayed like that for another ten minutes before Eponine pulled away.

"We should probably go get some sleep. Enjolras nodded in agreement.

"Good night." Eponine said before heading to her room. Enjolras sat there for another minute before going to his room. Neither of them slept well that night.

**P.S. I based Eponine's dress on the dress Victoria Beckham wore in the closing ceremony**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Beginning of the Games

The morning came much to soon for Eponine, she couldn't eat. She could barley even listen to the last minute advice Fantine was giving them. Enjolras was letting it sink in.

"For the district 2 boy, both of you are going to have to watch out for him. Keep your hand at the level of your eye if you think he may be close. Also watch out for the district 1 boy. Remember fire can and will give away your position so try not to light any fires." With that it was time to leave. Enjolras and Eponine said good-bye to Fantine and boarded the hovercraft. Eponine looked around at the other tributes. Most of them looked scared. Which ones of us will even survive the blood bath. Soon people came around to inject the tracking chips into everyone's arms. Eponine didn't even notice until the women was in front of her asking for her arm. She felt a slight pinch as it was injected into her arm. Soon the hovercraft touched down, everyone was then taken to get ready.

Eponine entered a room with a table in the middle and a large glass tube in the corner. She knew that when it was time Eponine would enter the tube and be taken up to the arena. She turned suddenly when the door opened and Montparnasse entered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he handed Eponine several items of clothing.

"Ok. I guess." Eponine replied putting on the dark green cargo pants, then putting on a matching dark green tank top, and then lacing up her black combat boots. Montparnasse then handed Eponine a thin green raincoat with a red stripe down the side.

"You'll be fine." He said. Then a voice came on the intercom.

"All tributes pre-pair for launch." With that Eponine walked over to the glass tube and pre-paired to step in.

"Just remember what your mentor taught you." Montparnasse said as the tube slid closed. Eponine smiled at him one last time. Then the bottom of the tube started to move up, Eponine took a deep breath. Then the arena came into view.

Eponine looked around her. All the tributes stood on pedestals around the Cornucopia, they were surrounded by a rainforest. Eponine looked back at the Cornucopia looking for things that she may want to grab when the count ended and the games began. Eponine saw a pair of long knives strapped to one of the backpacks she also saw a small crossbow. She now heard the count down hit 20. She looked over at Enjolras who was several pedestals away. He was focused on the Cornucopia, she turned her attention back to the pile of supplies as the count down hit ten. Then five, four, three, two, one. The gong sounded Eponine jumped of the pedestals, she made a b-line for the long knives but the district 3 man grabbed them before. Eponine then made a quick grab for a large backpack. She heard someone cry out in pain near her, she saw a body fall. Someone tried to gab her arm, Eponine swung her pack around hitting who ever grabbed her arm. She was not able to tell who though. Then she was running to the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard more cries and felt something wiz past her heard as she ducked into the trees. Eponine still kept running. Soon she heard someone behind her. Eponine ran even faster, she glanced behind her and saw someone chasing after her. Who ever it was, was to big to be Meg and to small to be Enjolras. Eponine turned back around and saw a waterfall. She looked back again, who ever was following her was getting closer. Eponine decided to take a chance and put a last burst of speed before she leapt of the cliff. Eponine aimed for the center of the pool at the bottom of the fall. When she hit the water, Eponine was shocked with how cold it was. Eponine came up to the surface and looked back to were she had just been, the cliff was about 20-30 feet high. It looked like Eponine had escaped who ever was chasing her and she had managed to survive the blood bath. Eponine swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out. She took off the backpack and sat down. Eponine looked at her soaking wet clothes, deciding to risk a fire only because it was the middle of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Night

Soon the canon sounded. Eponine counted how many times it went off. It went off eight times. Soon the names and pictures of those who have been killed flashed above. First the district 4 girl Liat, Second the district 5 boy Boq, Third the district 11 girl Sophie, fourth was the district 8 boy Moonface Martin, fifth the district 7 boy Benny Coffin, district 11 boy Sky, sixth was district 9 boy Sebastian. Finally the district 6 girl Medda Larkson. Eponine sighed, she was mostly dry now. Eponine grabbed the pack when she was done putting her boots back on and her fire out. She had set up her small camp just inside the tree line. She opened the backpack and dumped out the contents. There was a camouflage tarp, a water bottle that was empty, one box of energy bars, a flashlight, and a pocketknife. She placed the pocketknife in her pocket.

She didn't here anyone coming up behind her until her attacker grabbed her ponytail, yanking her up and pressing a knife to her neck.

"Well, well, well what do we have hear?" her attacker whispered in her ear.

"Ya know, I think I'll have some fun with you before I kill you." Eponine brought her foot down on his hard. He yelled out in pain, his knife moving from her throat. She twisted away from him, but he grabbed the sleeve of her coat it ripped off. She also got a look at her attacker. It was the boy from district 3, Billy Flynn. He grabbed Eponine by the hair again and throwing her on the ground. She tried to crawl away, but he sat on her back. Eponine saw a large rock lying on the ground just in reach. She tried to kick her leg, she was able to grab the rock. Billy then try to flip her over, suddenly she turned over bringing the rock hard into the side of Billy's head, She heard a sickening crack, he crumbled to the side, Eponine brought the rock down on his head again and again till the tip of the rock was covered with his blood and what she guessed was brain tissue. She dropped the rock and looked at the body she then heard the cannon fire. She saw that he had the long knives that she had tried to get in the blood bath. She quickly untied the knives quickly and put them in her bag. If he was with someone, they would be near by, Eponine pushed some of her hair out of her face, it apparently had fallen out in the fight. She quickly shouldered the backpack and stood, Eponine started to run and heard a gasp behind her and quickly turned. Standing 20 feet away was the other district 3 tribute, Velma Kelly. Eponine quickly turned and ran into the forest. Not before hearing Velma yell after her.

"Just you wait bitch, I'll find you and make you PAY!" Then she a crossbow being cocked. She quickly ran into the forest before Velma could get a clear shot and she kept running. She didn't stop running till the sun was down. Finally Eponine found a space under a bush. She crawled under it and removed her backpack. And inspected the damage that was done, her rain coat was missing a sleeve and there were several large tears in it. She threw it off it was beyond repair. It also appeared that Billy had cut her arm to. Next she felt her hair. It had become extremely tangled and it felt like there were several twigs and god knows what else was in it. She tried to untangle her hair, but after half an hour it became clear that it was useless. She took one of the knifes out of its sheath and began cutting away at large chunks of her hair. Eponine wished that she had a mirror to see what she was doing. Her arm was also starting to hurt. She put down the knife and dug around her pack seeing if there were any bandages or antiseptic. But there was nothing suddenly she saw a box with a little white parachute. When it hit the ground she quickly grabbed it. She took the small flash light from her pack and opened it and read the card._ To Eponine of district 12. Hope this helps your predicament with your arm. From Fantine and Montparnasse._ Eponine opened the box and pulled out a first aid kit. She opened the kit up there were bandages and antiseptic and a small mirror and lots of other first aid necessities. Eponine quickly took the antiseptic and squeezed it onto her wound, the cream made it burn even more but she knew that it would stop her from getting an infection and out here that would be a death sentence. She finished wrapping her wound. Later she ate half of an energy bar and crawled under her tarp. It would be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Escape.

Eponine awoke to footsteps right outside her hiding place. She slowly moved the tarp aside and saw a pair of black boots right in front of her, she silently grabbed one of the long knives just in case.

"Who's there?" the person in front of her asked. Eponine recognized it as the voice of the district 7 girl, Maureen Johnson.

"I know someone's here. Come out and fight." Eponine stayed were she was. Then Eponine heard the girl scream, suddenly the pair of boots disappeared. Eponine heard a snap and suddenly the girl was lying in front of Eponine, her neck at a distorted angle a black noose sliding off her neck then going back up from were it came. The canon went off. Eponine knew that it meant the boy from district 2 must be above her in the trees. Eponine quickly stuffed her pack, grabbed her knives fastening them to her thighs, and soon Eponine was crawling on the ground deeper into the jungle.

Her leg brushed a bush, Eponine stopped. Hoping that Erik was not near by suddenly she felt something wrap around her foot, she looked back and saw a rope around her foot, Eponine quickly took one of her knives and slashed through the rope. Eponine found that once again she was running for her life. Soon the sun rose the canon went off a second time. Eventually she stopped at a creek and filled her water bottle and eat half of an energy bar. She was exhausted. Eponine knew she had to rest for a little while. So once again she found her self, hiding under plants. Eponine knew eventually some one would find her like yesterday. This time she may end up lying life less on the ground.

After about two hours of resting Eponine was walking through the jungle when she came to an empty river bed. Eponine climbed down into the bed. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, Eponine quickly turned, pulling her knives out just in time to block an attack from the girl from district 8, Eponine quickly twisted her arms knocking the sword from her hands. The girl held her hands up.

"Please just kill me quickly." Eponine just looked at the girl. Suddenly the girl looked down. Eponine did to, water had started to trickle down the river bed. The ground had also started to shake. Eponine looked at the girl. Then she heard a roar, both girls quickly turned and saw a huge wave of water come around a bend in the river.

"Run." Eponine yelled. Quickly both girls ran to the banks, but they were steep and hard to climb, Eponine was able to use a root as a foot hold and got to the top and quickly turned to help the other girl. Suddenly the wave hit, the girl's hand was ripped out of Eponine's and she was gone. The canon went off. Eponine stood up and started walking down stream. About 500 yards down stream, Eponine saw the girl's body tangled in some bushes. That night the three tributes who died that day were Projected in the sky were, Maureen Johnson from district 7, Jack Kelly from district 6, and finally Reno Sweeny from district 8. Eponine crawled under her tarp thinking that she could have saved Reno if she had been just a little faster. Eponine was able to sleep that night only waking once when the canon went off.

**I know it's short, but I'll try and make the next few longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Helping a Friend

Over the next two days four more tributes died, Glinda from district 5, both the district 10 tributes Riff and Anybodys, and Joseph Cable from district 4. Eponine decided to try and find Enjolras. It would be difficult for her to find him. She looked every were nearly getting killed by several tributes more than once, but she was always able to remain undetected luckily.

On the third day Eponine heard someone moaning. Silenty she drew one of her knives and followed the sound. She found Meg leaning against the base of a tree. The girl looked up when she heard Eponine. Meg didn't look good, her face was sickly and pale. Eponine saw blood on her hands to. She placed her knife back in the sheath and rushed over to the girl when Meg collapsed.

"Are you alright?" She asked kneeling next to the girl. Meg moaned moving her hand from her stomach, her shirt was sliced open and stained with blood, a long angry cut that was most defiantly infected.

"I got cut." Meg said.

"When?" Eponine asked, looking in her bag for the first aid kit.

"In the damn Bloodbath." Meg mumbled. "Eponine, it hurts so much." Eponine took the girls hand.

"It's ok I'll stay with you." Eponine and Meg both knew that it was to late for her. The infection turned into Gangrene and had most likely gone into the blood stream. Meg smiled weakly at Eponine.

"Thank You." Eponine made Meg drink some of her water.

"This is so stupid," Meg said, "Why must we be forced to kill one another. It's wrong." Eponine took Meg's hand.

"It's because President Snow doesn't want to the people to try and rebel." Eponine said.

"Well someone needs to do it… they must be the beginning of the dominos that must topple for his rein to end." Eponine listened to the girl intently, she had never thought Meg would have these types of ideas.

"Eponine, please… kill me." Meg whispered.

"What?!" Eponine said.

"Please put me out of my misery." Meg said looking at Eponine with pleading eyes. Eponine shook her said.

"Meg I can't." She had only killed Billy and that was in self defense. Now Meg wanted Eponine to kill her.

"Then at least help me." Meg whispered motioning to Eponine's knives. Eponine took one out and handed it to Meg. "Please hold it steady for me." Eponine took hold of the knife above Meg's hands and moved it to above her heart. Meg then thrust the knife into her heart. Smiling up at Eponine she whispered,

"Be the start of the change." With that the canon went off. She closed Meg's eyes then Eponine removed the knife from Meg's chest and placed it in its sheath. Eponine stood and wiped her eyes. She had thought of Meg as sort of a friend. With that Eponine continued to search for Enjolras.

Meanwhile high above the boy tribute from district 2, Erik watched as Eponine sat with Meg and as she held the knife steady as Meg ran it into her chest. Erik had had the girl escape him on the first night and she ruined one of his lassos. But he would let her live this time. Meg had been a nice girl, she should not have been here, Meg was too innocent the only reason Meg was there is because she had volunteered in place of her best friend Christine Daae. He watched silently as Eponine walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Reunited

Eponine walked quietly for awhile now that Meg was dead there were only seven tributes remaining. Eponine came to a creek and decided to refill her water bottle. She heard someone in front of her. Eponine looked up and saw a girl with white spiky hair standing on the other side of the creek. It was the girl from district 9 Ursula. Ursula already had an arrow notched in her bow but before she could fire, a spear came flying from behind Eponine and hit Ursula strait in the chest, she crumbled. Eponine quickly un-sheathed her knives and turned. Standing behind her was Enjolras, he had a long cut on cheek and had also lost his rain coat.

"Enjolras!" she cried wrapping her arms around the boy's neck.

"What happened to you?" he asked seeing her arm and then looking at her hair which had become much shorter. He actually didn't recognize her from behind.

"Long story." Eponine said smiling up at him.

"What happened to your face?" Eponine asked, touching his cheek.

"Long story. Come on I know a place were we can go." Eponine nodded Enjolras grabbed his spear and the two set off.

After walking about two miles, Eponine and Enjolras came into a clearing Eponine immediately recognized the waterfall and pool she had jumped into the first day.

"Was that you chasing me the first day?" Enjolras shook his head.

"I was the one who grabbed your arm. By the way, that pack you have gave me a really big bruise."

"Sorry." Enjolras started to climb the side of the cliff, Eponine followed close behind.

"Were are we going?" Eponine asked

"Just wait." Enjolras said pulling Eponine on to a small outcropping. " There is a cave behind the waterfall, it's a rally good place to camp." Eponine followed Enjolras through the water fall. The cave was fairly small Enjolras had to duck because the roof of the cave was so low.

"How did you find this place?" Eponine asked sitting down.

"I just found this place yesterday when I was climbing down the cliff." Enjolras replied sitting next to Eponine.

"So." Enjolras said brushing a strand of hair out of Eponine's face. "What happened to you?" Eponine the proceeded to tell Enjolras of her jump into the pool, being attacked by Billy Flynn, escaping Erik, the near drowning, Meg's death, and up till he saved her from Ursula. Enjolras just looked at her.

"You've had it pretty rough." Eponine nodded, running her hand through her short hair.

"What about you?" Eponine asked. Enjolras took a drink from his water bottle.

"Well after the blood bath I made an alliance with the district 4 boy, but he was killed by the guy from district 2. Then right after that I had a run in with the district 10 boy, he's the one who gave me this." He said motioning to the cut on his face.

"Does it hurt?" Eponine asked gently touching his cheek, he winced.

"A little." Enjolras said. Eponine grabbed the first aid kit from her bag.

"I have some antibiotic cream for that." she said taking it out and unscrewing the cap.

"Thanks." Enjolras said as Eponine started to clean his cut. Neither of them had realized that they were getting closer and closer to each other. Enjolras noticed Eponine's eyes, how they had green flecks in them they were beautiful, she was beautiful. He had never felt like this before. And before he knew what he was doing, Enjolras pressed his lips to hers. Enjolras expected Eponine to pull back, but she didn't. When the kiss was over Eponine looked up into Enjolras's eyes and for the first time in this whole hellish experience she felt safe. "Enjolras," She was silenced by his kiss.

**Yes, Yes I did.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Bloody District 1

Eponine awake the next morning, she was curled up next to Enjolras in the cave. She looked towards the waterfall then back to Enjolras. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning." He said. She smiled at him.

"It certainly is." She looked up at the water fall just as a little white parachute passed through it. Another sponsor gift. Enjolras looked at Eponine then quickly stood and retrieved the gift. Inside of it was a whole loaf of bread and it was still warm. Eponine look out the little card from inside the container and read it.

"To Enjolras Phillips and Eponine Thenardier. Nice kiss you two. From Fantine." Eponine looked up at Enjolras.

"Damn all of Panem saw us kiss."

"And I highly doubt they will let us forget." As if on the trumpets sounded, then the voice of Claudius Templesmith came over the loud speaker.

"Attention tributes, there has been a rule change. From now on if two tributes from the same district are the last two standing they both win. That is all." Eponine looked at Enjolras.

"That means we could both win." She whispered.

"Us or district one still has all of their tributes." Eponine chewed on her lip. The two tributes from district one were some of the most brutal people she had ever met. Sweeny Todd was a person who you would not want to meet in a dark ally. Same with his partner Nellie Lovett, who during the interview actually admitted to being in love with Todd. Sweeny was apparently very shocked with that bit of information. But both were very lethal, because they were career tributes. Career tributes were kids who trained their whole lives for the games. They loved to kill. It was district one and district three had the most Careers.

"They could be looking for us." Eponine said taking Enjolras's hand.

"Not if we find them first." Enjolras looked down at Eponine, she nodded. They then started to break camp.

Less than an hour later Eponine and Enjolras found themselves walking through the jungle, both on high alert. They did not want to be strangled, shot or dismembered. Because that was apparently what Sweeny and Nellie did. Enjolras saw them do it to the district 10 girl Anybodys. Soon they reached a small clearing with a stream running through it. Eponine and Enjolras decided to quickly fill their water. Suddenly there was a rather large knife on Enjolras's neck and his arm was pinned behind his back and Eponine's knifes were out as she stared at Nellie Lovett. They had been found by district 1.

Nellie was the first one to move, she threw one of her vicious axes at Eponine, who was able to duck out of the way. But not before the axe sliced her face from right below her right eye down across her cheek. Eponine then lunged towards Nellie, barley blocking another attack. She could hear Enjolras fighting with Sweeny behind her. Her vision was distorted with blood running into her eye from her wound. She felt her knives connect with one of the other girl's axes. They continued like this all the while Eponine searching desperately for an opening were she could place a stab or a cut. After about 5 minutes Eponine got her opening. Nellie through her arm forward trying to nail Eponine in the abdomen. A poor move on her part, Eponine grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and with her other hand stabbed the knife deep into Nellie's chest. Nellie grabbed the knife handle with her hands. But before she could fall, Eponine quickly used her other knife to slit her throat. Cutting all of the arteries and respected veins. Nellie let out a gargled cry and was dead before she even hit the ground.

Enjolras in the meantime was fighting off Sweeny. As soon as he felt the knife at his throat he brought his elbow back ramming it into his attackers gut. Sweeny quickly released his hold on him and Enjolras lunged for his spear. He got it quickly enough to block another attack from Sweeny who also had a very strange curved sword. That was all he could do was duck and block attacks from the other man. Eventually Enjolras was able to get the sword out of Sweeny's hand. But before he could deliver the death blow he heard a gargling sound and turned to see Eponine pulling her knives out of Nellie. She had blood running down her face from a large gash that ran down her face. He quickly turned to see Sweeny running off into the jungle. But before he was out of ear shot he yelled,

"Just you wait girl. I'm gonna get you, you little Bitch." Enjolras tuned to Eponine who was leaning over the creek trying to clean her wound. Enjolras went over and kneeled beside her,

"Let me." He said tearing off one of his shirt sleeves and dipping it into the water. He then gently started to wipe away the blood from her face.

"I must look terrible right now." She said with a small grin on her face. Enjolras laughed. "Actually this makes you look dark and beautiful."  
"Thanks." Eponine said kissing his cheek. "Let's get out of here." Eponine and Enjolras quickly left the clearing and Nellie's body behind. Both keeping an eye on the jungle watching out for Sweeny. They really did not need another person out for their blood.

**Now someone else has a vendeta against Eponine. Next chapter will sure be an exiting one!**

**I'm also trying to write the end, but I need some help deciding on the ending so I have a pole, please vote:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people guess what I really need some with the next chapter. So I have a poll on my profile. I have several ideas but please vote cause I'm stuck! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 The Feast.

For the next two days Enjolras and Eponine wandered around the arena. In the Day they searched for food. But neither had been very good at locating edible plants or setting snares. At night they curled up under bushes. They also talked a lot about what they would do when they got home. Eponine told Enjolras about Azelma and Gavroche. About how sometimes if it was really hot they would sneak out of the district and head into the forest to a lake in the mountains. How they had taught them selves how to swim.

"It was so easy." Eponine said running a finger along her wound. "All you had to do was keep kicking your legs."

"You should put some more medicine on that." Enjolras said handing Eponine the tube of medicine a sponcer had sent them soon after the attack. Eponine nodded, taking the tube and carefully started spreading it over her cheek. When she was done Enjolras leaned in and gently kissed her.

"Enjolras, if something happens to me… and well I don't go home. Will you watch over Gavroche and Azelma for me?" Enjolras nodded gently touching her cheek.

"But I won't let anything happen to you." Enjolras had not ever felt this way towards a women before. He was not sure he was in love with Eponine but he did have very strong feelings towards his fellow tribute.

"Have you ever wondered what life would be like without these terrible games." Enjolras asked lying back and looking up towards the canopy of the trees. Eponine lay down next to him,

"Yes, It would be a great life no more reaping's, no more watching friends die on TV. But maybe someday things will change." Enjolras looked over at Eponine who was still staring up at the trees.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Eponine was thinking about her conversation with Meg before she died.

"Fight back, rebel. If all the districts rise up then the Capitol would be crushed and the Games would end."

Enjolras sat up.

"If we tried that then we would end up just like district 13." Eponine nodded,

"I know. But one can still dream." District 13 was the district beyond Eponine and Enjolras's district, 99 years ago they tried to rebel. They were destroyed. There was also an attempted rebellion during the 75 Hunger Games. All of those involved were captured and killed. Two of the main conspirators were from district 12. It was several years before Eponine and Enjolras were even born. But their parents would tell them stories about it. Some to gruesome to go into detail about. Both were brought out of their thoughts by Claudius Templesmith's voice.

"Attention tributes, each one of you need something and he are going to be generous and give it to you. Tomorrow morning at the Cornucopia there will be a feast all of you are welcome to attend. That will be all."

"Think we should go?" Enjolras asked turning to look at Eponine.

"I'm thinking I haven't eaten all day. Maybe they'll give us food." Eponine replied

"The cornucopia is pretty far." Enjolras said running his hand through his hair.

"Well then we better start walking." Eponine said standing up. Enjolras stood and brushed away some hair out of Eponine's eye.

"Lets start walking." He said before kissing her.

The pair set off, going back through the jungle and scaling the waterfall cliff. Stopping in the cave for a quick rest. Soon they had reached the field with the Cornucopia and were hiding just inside the tree line. Neither of them willing to go out in the open just yet knowing that all of their enemies were hidden near by waiting for the first one of them to go for their gift, a back pack with their district number on it.

"Eponine look." Enjolras said pointing towards right, not 30 yards away a dark figure ran into the clearing. He had his back to the two but Eponine knew who it was. The district 2 boy Erik. They watched as he ran towards the table. His back to them. Enjolras could easily hit him with his spear. But Erik was back into the jungle before Enjolras had even aimed his spear.

"We should do this now." Eponine whispered.

"You watch my back I'll watch yours." Enjolras replied. With that the two of them took off at a run into the clearing.

Eponine was the first of them to reach the table. She grabbed the backpack, but as she was turning to run she saw out of the corner some movement in the cornucopia and ducked as a small arrow wized past her. She looked up to see the district 3 girl Velma Kelly running towards her. Eponine held up the backpack to stop another one of Velma's arrows from piercing her heart. She also heard someone yell, she turned and saw Sweeny had also decided to make an appearance. He was now once again fighting Enjolras. Who right now looked to be struggling. Eponine was turned for just one second to long. She turned back towards Kelly and saw the arrow coming and tried to duck again but this time she was not fast enough. Eponine cried out as the small arrow buried it's self into her shoulder. She knew it was not life threating, but it still hurt really, really bad. Eponine lunged towards the other girl knocking both down to the ground. Eponine tried to pin her but Velma was a lot stronger and soon she was the one underneath.

"What's wrong, no one here to help you. Cause it looks like you're boyfriend is a little preoccupied with skunk hair over there. Maybe if I can make you scream loud enough he may hear you."

Eponine looked up at the girl in disgust. "Burn in hell." With that Eponine head butted the other girl disorienting her long enough to get the upper hand once again. Whipping out one of her knife she pressed it against the other girl's throat.

"You don't have the guts." Whispered Velma. Instead of answering her, Eponine closed her eyes and quickly ran the knife across the other girls throat cutting deep, Eponine heard the cannon go off and opened her eyes. Velma Kelly stared up at her, eyes blank. Suddenly Eponine was brought out of her thoughts by the cannon going off yet again. She quickly turned fearing who she would see lying on the ground. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Enjolras who was standing, and Sweeny lying lifeless on the ground.

She walked over to him, the adrenalin from her fight wearing off, she became aware of the pain growing in her shoulder were the arrow Velma had shot was still embedded. Enjolras looked up at Eponine, his eyes going strait to her shoulder.

"Eponine you know that you have an arrow in your shoulder."

"I know." Eponine replied, taking hold of the arrow with her hand then quickly pulled on it has hard as she could. When it came out of her skin, she felt the bleeding start to pick up more suddenly Eponine felt really light headed. Enjolras caught her before she fell.

"You need to rest Eponine. I'll look at your shoulder." Eponine nodded, her head still spinning.

"Take all the time you need. It's only us and Erik now. And it's just you, me, and Erik." Enjolras was now wrapping her shoulder with a bandage.

"How are we gonna find him?" Eponine asked. Enjolras looked around towards the forest,

"He'll probably find us before we find him." Eponine nodded and stood, she no longer felt light headed.

"Unfortunately knowing the game makers they'll find a way to kill us off before we even have a chance to kill Erik." Eponine replied shouldering her pack.

"I can't wait to see how they'll do that." Enjolras said with a small smile on his face.

"It'll be something that the capitol people will love." Eponine replied as the two of them walked back towards the jungle.

* * *

**Wow, so sorry it took so long to update. I've had writer's block for this story, been working on another les miserables story. You all should check that one out sometime. I'm honestly a lot more confident with it. This is hopefully the third to last chapter. Hopefully.**

**P.S. I'm seriously considering writing a sequal to this, do you guys think I should?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13, Erik and the End.

The next day Enjolras and Eponine were back in the clearing with the waterfall, neither of them wanted to risk going into the forest. Eponine threw several more logs on to the fire they had built. It was a pathic attempt draw Erik out. So far it was not working

"Do you really think that this'll get him out?" Eponine asked taking a seat next to Enjolras and taking one of Velma's crossbows out to inspect it.

"Maybe. He probably wants to end this as much as we do." Enjolras replied, looking up at the jungle.

"We better start moving." Enjolras said, "The fire isn't going to draw him out."

"Your right." Eponine said strapping her knives to her hips and loading an arrow into the mini crossbow. They walked for what felt like hours. Soon the jungle was completely silent.

"Eponine do you hear that?" Enjolras asked pausing.

"Hear what?" Eponine replied.

"Exactly. There is nothing." Enjolras said, his hand moving to his sword as Eponine raised her crossbow.

"What are they going to do?" she asked taking a cautious step forward. Enjolras shrugged but still kept his hand on the hilt of the sword. After a while they stopped again.

"Do you smell that?" Enjolras nodded. It smelled like there was wood burning close by.

"Erik must be close."

Suddenly someone Erik himself crashed through the trees.

"Run!" He yelled at them before taking off again. Eponine and Enjolras looked at the way he came. A huge wall of fire was coming towards them, the air becoming thick with smoke. Both took off in the direction the other boy had ran in.

Eponine and Enjolras ran as fast as they could while the jungle around them became engulfed in flames. Soon the air was so thick with smoke neither of them knew which direction they were even running. Soon they burst into the clearing with the Cornucopia. Coughing from the smoke the pair ran to the giant metal structure and started to climb up. When they reached the top both of them collapsed coughing and trying to catch their breath. Neither of them noticed yet that they weren't alone on the Cornucopia until a rope was wrapped around Enjolras's neck. Enjolras brought his hand up quickly so that Erik wouldn't be able to snap his neck. Eponine had her crossbow pointed at Erik's head.

"Let him go." She said.

"Why? You'll shoot me any way." He laughed darkly. This was the first time Eponine had gotten a really good look at Erik without the mask, which he must have lost sometime during the games. The right side of his face was covered in horrible scars and burns that made him look completely insane. And Eponine was sure that he was.

"Let him go." Eponine said again, her voice cold and steady. "Or I will shoot you in the head."

"No you won't. You shoot me," he said moving closer to the edge of the Cornucopia. "He'll fall into the fire and get burned alive." Eponine still cocked the bow.

"Last chance." It was then that Enjolras made his own move, bringing his head back and colliding with Erik's face which caused the other boy to loosen his grip on the rope. Enjolras then ducked and Eponine got her clean shot hitting Erik strait in the eye, he then toppled over the side of the cornucopia and into the flames below. Soon the cannon sounded and Erik's face flashed on the sky above as the flames died down. They had won.

Eponine and Enjolras embraced with glee.

"We won." Eponine said, "We actually won, we're going home!" Enjolras smiled down at her and cupped her cheek.

"I know." He said leaning in to kiss her. Then the trumpet sounded and Claudius Templesmith's voice filled the arena.

"Attention tribute's attention. The pervious rule change has been revoked. Happy Hunger Games." The voice shut off. Eponine stepped back and looked at Enjolras.

"That means we…" She began.

"Have to kill each other." Eponine looked at him. She then looked at the sword in his belt. Enjolras made no move to draw it. She moved her hands to the knives on her hip removing them slowly. She looked back up at him, Enjolras still made no move to attack her.

"Go ahead, you have siblings that need you back home." Enjolras said closing his eyes, waiting for the blows that would bring his death. But they never came. He opened his eyes to see Eponine just standing there holding the knives.

"I can't." was all she said, tears forming in her dark eyes. "Enjolras I can't kill you."

"Eponine you have to. I'm not going to kill you." She looked at him.

"Then what are we going to do." Enjolras stood there for a moment then walked forwards to her and took one of the knives from her hand.

"Maybe we both need to die." He said fingering the blade of the knife. He looked up to the girls reaction.

"You are right." She said. Eponine lifted the knife to her heart. "We do it together." Enjolras nodded.

"Together." He replied raising his own knife, looking Eponine strait in the eyes. Just as they were about to plunge the knifes in the trumpets sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem I give you Enjolras and Eponine, this years victors of the Hunger Games!" Enjolras and Eponine stopped and dropped the knives. They did it, they survived. Smiling the embraced again. Enjolras looked down at Eponine and slowly brought her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. They were brought out of the moment by the hovercraft coming above them. They were going home.

* * *

**One Chapter left. I decided I probably won't do a sequal at least not until Catching Fire comes out and gives me ideas**


End file.
